Where a bearing has two mating parts, such as a shaft and a surrounding bushing that are rotatable one relative to the other, the inherent problem is that the bearing is rigid and not self-aligning to accommodate for eccentricities and out-of-squareness that results from manufacturing tolerances. With the use of thin film lubricants a low clearance is required that will provide a stiff fluid film to support the rotating member. In both cases, machining of the hardware to assure final assembly and proper operation is extremely difficult and costly.